


Things once in heaven...

by Keenir



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angels, Gen, I tried for a plot...and ended up with a chase, Leviathan - Freeform, Peri - Freeform, Rahab - Freeform, Yuletide 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their Father left, more things fled heaven than Michael and Gabriel had thought would leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things once in heaven...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winoniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winoniel/gifts).



"On the ground!" was shouted at the two angels from every direction.  It was not their father's voice.

"Out of our way!" Gabriel replied, his own voice as much of a warning as theirs were.

"On.  The.  Ground," was repeated, and a dozen angels came in from those every direction, grabbing the wings of Gabriel and Michael, and drew them towards the ground.

The archangels were released before anyone went splat into the earth.  Those angels who had grabbed them, now backed away as others landed.   "You always hated cooperation, Archangel," one of the newly-landed said.

"Peri," Michael said.  _All of you are peri.  Lesser angels, but well above eightballs._   "We are on urgent business.  I ask that you let us pass."

"You **ask**?" Peri repeated, a question and an observation which rippled through their number.  "An Archangel who asks.  Novelty of novelties before us today, sisters."  Laughs joined in the ripples.  "And why should we disrupt our charges' movements, in favor of you?"

Gabriel took a step forward.  "Need I remind you which of us did the falling?"

A penitent expression appeared on the face of every peri present.  "We fell, yes," Peri said.  "And we sought absolution and pardon from our Father.  Something harder to accomplish, now that you Archangels have caused Father to leave.  So, we could schism like every other band and choir of angels, or we can keep protecting those we keep company with these days - the greatest birds."

Now that the Peri were standing on the ground with folded wings, Michael could see birds perched atop the sturdier trees and boulders: rocs, ziz, simurghs.  "Where are these birds' minders?" Michael asked.

"Off galavanting somewhere or other," Peri said.  "Now they are ours."

"Lovely for you," Gabriel said.  "Now let us pass."

"No."

"Do you serve Lucifer?" Michael asked before Gabriel could draw a blade.

"Lucifer?" Peri asked.

"Another Archangel," Peri was informed by one of her sisters.  "They lack unity and togetherness."

Peri informed Michael that, "We take no orders from your kind.  Now tell us, why should we let you pass?"

"My brother and I, we need to return to Vega -- a human city," Michael said, in case that too was outside of their knowledge.  _The peri have been on Earth for nearly as long as Lucifer, but they do not always cross paths with mankind.  I imagine their reclusiveness has only increased since they took on this avian duty._ "The Chosen One is in there.  He will bring our Father back to all of us."

A whisper spread through the peri now, one that barked loudly the accusation of "Jeepkiller!"

"Not fans, I take it," Gabriel chuckled.

"You may pass," Peri said.  "Your mission is vital, says you.  That places you both in our debt.  We may call, and you must answer and offer assistance."

"And if we refuse?" Michael asked.

"A penalty which would not restrict one of my sisters: we tear one wing from each of you archangels, and feed it to the simurghs.  While they eat, you may leave."

"Then we accept," Gabriel said.  _Michael may or may not have been paying attention at the time, but I well remember Noma ripping her own wings off to save Alex.  Even when I hated him and worked to thwart him, that was not a fate I would have sought for my brother._   "A favor, from two archangels.  Payable after tomorrow."

"Accepted and agreed," Peri said.  "Go.  Fly off," and the assembled peri parted like a proverb for them.

In the moments before they returned to the air, Michael was looking at him funny.  "You're welcome," Gabriel said.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to hack our way past them," Michael said.

"I don't want you ending up like Noma.  Besides, they could be useful."  _There aren't many archangels left, and there are entirely too many eightballs on this planet._

* * *

The next time Michael and Gabriel landed, it was inside the walls of Vega. Michael snapped "Get away from him," at Noma. 

"And why would I do that, Michael?" Noma asked.  "I swore an oath."

"How many?" Gabriel asked, half mocking.

"You're working with Lucifer," Michael accused her.

"I have to protect Alex from Gabriel," Noma said.  "On that, you both agree."

"Pah, I only wanted to kill the boy," Gabriel said.  "Lucifer wants him sacrificed.  And I won't let that happen."

"Change of heart?" Alex asked.

"No.  Change of enemy."

"That works."

"You're forgetting something," Noma said to her fellow archangels.

"I doubt it," Michael said.

"The cratering and groove," Gabriel said.  _The curious impacts just outside the walls of Vega...as though some meteor-like thing had trouble landing._ "Your ward, the one you watched over before Alex or Jeep were born."

Noma nodded.

"You brought it here??" Michael asked.

"With my new wings, I summoned it," Noma said.  "I offered it all the eightballs it could eat."

"None of us got a good look at it," Alex said to Michael.   "But it eats eightballs; how bad could it be?"

"Noma summoned leviathan, Alex," Michael said.   "Proof against weapons of all kinds, human and angelic."

"There used to be two of them," Gabriel said, as it that confirmed any sense of doom.

"Then we can just -" Alex started to say.

"None of us was responsible for slaying the second leviathan," Michael said.  "Father killed it and made it into a coat."

Noma whistled, and Gabriel drew his sword, as the ground crumbled beneath him and to one side of him.

Gabriel leaped out of the way in time to avoid being slurped up by the only surviving leviathan.  Scales are shields, teeth are spears, etc the whole nine yards.

Wrapping one hand around Alex, Noma unfurled her wings and took to the sky with him.

"Get them," Michael urged Gabriel.

"No, you get them," Gabriel said, stopping his brother from drawing a sword.  "I'll deal with this brute."

"Gabriel..."

"Oh, right, like you're going to leave me alone with these...people?" Gabriel retorted.    "Are you intentionally short-memoried, or simply foolish?"

"True," Michael said, "that wouldn't be the best of ideas.  Here's a better one: two against one."

"I'm game," Gabriel said and turned back towards the leviathan.  "How about you?"

In answer, it opened its mouth and inhaled them both into its gullet.

* * *

_There are advantages to being tougher than almost every other type of angel, I've always known that.  But I never thought surviving a leviathan's digestive system was one of them, sploshed out the other end into a turd pile._

"Hey you two," said a seraphim.  "Me and some of the boys were going to ask if you wanted some help fixing this mess of yours - you know, humans, minor angels - but GAH, you stink!" and the seraphim flew off in a hurry.

"At least it wasn't something we said," Gabriel remarked. _Seraphs always were prone to flying off at the least little thing - sometimes I think it was only fear of Father that kept them manning their posts before._

* * *

They caught up with Noma and Alex in the Rockies.  Swooping in and landing, Gabriel and Michael saw that there was another angel here - one of the first to fall, well before the peri, and shortly after Lucifer.   This angel had wings which looked more like talons than like anything flightworthy.  And each one was pointed towards Alex and Noma.

"Rahab," Michael said, greeting the angel.

Looking up from where he was whittling, Rahab said, "They want to talk to you.  Confession, methinks."

"Is this true?" Michael asked.

"I don't want to lose my wings," Noma said.  "But I'd really prefer not to help Lucifer."

"Oh now you decide that?" Gabriel asked.

"Look," Alex said, looking like he was about to place himself between Noma and the other angels, but Rahab flexed those talon-wings a little, and Alex and Noma stayed where they were.   "Look, Noma needed medical attention - more than me or a doctor could've given her.  And all she had to agree to, was to keep me safe.  That part's not bad."

"The rest, however," Michael said.

"I say we need her.  Even if she can't call the leviathan, I want her on our side.  Noma stays.  _You_ can go, if you don't want to be near her."

Gabriel snorted, amused at the continued impudence of the little creature called Alex Lannon.  Turning his head to Michael, Gabriel said "Your call."

"Why are you so agreeable today?" Michael asked him.

"Novelty?  Though if you recall, I was always agreeable, before we had our falling out."  _Over my foster son._ "Now lets save yours."

Michael nodded.  "Rahab, please step aside.  They're with us."

"Good," Rahab said, folding up his wings.  "Time to be rid of Lucifer."

"I thought he was your friend."

"Being one of the rare fallen ones, rather loses its specialness, when the heavens are upended and everyone falls to earth.  If they're not allowed in heaven, why should I allow them here with me?"  A broad grin on his face.  "We start with Lucifer and the eightballs, and see where we stop."

_And I thought Gabriel would be the most dangerous ally anyone could possibly make,_ Alex thought to himself.

* * *

 


End file.
